


What Have I Gained

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is tough from beginning to end<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Gained

Life is tough from beginning to end  
From the moment you take your first steps  
Till, the moment you take your final breath  
You are surrounded by loved ones, but what about the others?

I looked at you once before but never again will I look at you the same way.  
I've seen and been your reason for retaliation,  
I've seen what makes you tick  
You've shown me the scars and told me of the torture you have been forsed to endure.  
I've learnt to hide behind my feelings and emotions not only from you  
But also those I'm close too

I am loathed and hated with no given reason  
Could it be because I'm an ugly child as I am by by far _NOT_ one of the prettiest  
I have so much hatred for the world and all those within it  
I watch people close to me wither with age  
My love grows for them, each day, as I wish them luck for their next journey

As I stand silent and alone, I watch a child cry, I watch as the tears form and fall,  
The child is well loved, but for what reason was it created, as an act of love?  
Or a way of keeping someone close when love has been lost,  
For once born we are destined to die.

Your love means everything to me while forever, forever means nothing,  
It never will  
As who wants to remember a simple child who wrote?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote back within my teenage years, it carries a lot of hidden memories unfortunately it's the bad ones that get written about 
> 
> \-- Glitch


End file.
